vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilpatrick's Krimeputer
Kilpatrick's Krimeputer is a database located in Kilpatrick's Bail Bonds. Kilpatrick's Krimeputer – Begin Your Search Email for Arthur 1 Your Father Perpetrators of Criminality A-F *'Cienna Baum' – Bond written 10/9/99 – Prostitution. Case#245682. Second Offense. Bond Amount: $1500. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: Local girl. Friend of bondsman who did not know that she was a "working girl" when he picked her up has identified that she carries a contagious case of the chooch devils. *'Mark Bremerkamp' – Bond written 11/12/03 – Public Disturbance – Drunk, Indecent Exposure, Vandalism. Case#664487. Bond Amount: $2200. Type of Bond: Cash – paid by credit card. Notes: Public urinator. *'Vandal Cleaver' – Bond written 01/01/02 – Two Counts Concealment of a deadly weapon, Threats. Case#341800. Bond Amount: $20,000. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: Picked up after local woman reported being stalked by subject. Found with a knife and a stun gun. Good lawyer got this guy's sentence talked down from intent to do bodily harm to restraining order in a matter of hours. *'Fernando Cougat' – Bond written 06/09/00 – Statutory Rape, Purchasing Alcohol for a Minor. Case#449073. Bond Amount: $10,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Car, Red 02 Powell Persephone (CA Plate#STP4LDz). Notes: Picked up outside The Asylum for trying to move a drunk sixteen year old to his car. This ain't Canada, buddy. *'Virgil Crumb' – Bond written 03/25/02 – Two Counts Public Disturbance – Drunk and Nudity. Case#766141. Bond Amount: $5,000. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: Local. VOID: Subject's corpse identified. Being held at Medical Clinic Morgue. Authorities notifying next of kin. *'Michael "Muddy" Durbin' – Bond written 03/05/04 – Assault. Prior Conviction for Grand Theft Auto. Prior Conviction for Robbery. Case#777121. Bond Amount: $10,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – 01 Corvega, color: Gray. Notes: Threepeat Offender, wouldn't be surprised if this guy tries to run. And I don't want to know why he's called Muddy. G-M *'Carl Grady' – Bond written 04/02/01 – Possession with Intent to Distribute. Case#320091. Bond Amount: $25,000. Type of Bond: Property – House, 222 Ocean's Way, Santa Monica, CA. Notes: Local surfer. *'Mitch "The Tabby" Iberson' – Bond written 02/10/02 – Concealment – Firearm. Case#445090. Bond Amount: $10,000. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: Guy's got a big, purple blotch on his face that'll make you sick. Update 03/22/02 – Deceased. Chunk of him washed ashore last week. *'Ansel "Gretel" Kramer' – Bond written 11/14/03 – Prostitution. Case#332121. Bond Amount: $3,000. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: This is what we used to call a Jack-in-the-box – Wind her up and a something's going to pop out. *'Mike Mateo' – Bond written 03/13/02 – Battery. Prior Conviction for Possession. Case#110089. Bond Amount: $5,000. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: Another local. Santa Monica used to be a swell place to live. *'Chad Moore' – Bond written 10/12/03 – Public Disturbance – Noise. Case#232300. Bond Amount: $2,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – 50 copies of Console Game ("Red Asphalt"), 40 copies of PC game ("Arcanum"). Notes: Brought him in for excessive talking smack at the local arcade. N-R *[[Brian|'Brian Nilson']] – Bond written 12/01/01 – Battery. Case#245990. Bond Amount: $10,000. Type of Bond: Cash. Notes: Local thug threw some guy who was allegedly trying to buy drugs from him down the beach access stairs. *'Orion Olsen' – Bond written 02/29/02 – DUI. Case#770405. Bond Amount: $15,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Car, Black '99 Ponce Gorgemando (CA Plate#LV2 Drnk). Notes: Guy drove his SUV through a bookstore, but since there wasn't a coffee shop inside, there were no casualties. *'Bobby Pedroso' – Bond written 08/11/00 – Robbery. Case#932433. Bond Amount: $20,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Car, Green '77 Race Guzzlestein (CA Plate#STL 555). Notes: Robbed a convenience store in Hollywood. *'Thundarr Perillo Jr.' – Bond written 05/15/04 – Identity Theft. Case#439882. Bond Amount: $10,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – One Russian Woman. Notes: Charged with impersonating a coder. *'Steve Rhoades' – Bond written 02/20/04 – Just Because. Case#855221. Bond Amount: $5,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Steve's stuff. Notes: He just looks suspicious. They should just keep him in jail so he doesn't have the chance to pull off the crime everyone suspects he's bound to. S-Z *'Al Schmidt' – Bond written 06/20/01 – Grand Theft Auto. Case#900221. Bond Amount: $10,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Car, White '88 Fensler Generic GT (CA Plate#0ME 0MY). Notes: I don't think the car he put up for collateral is his. *'Roddy Silvers' – Bond written 05/30/01 – Animal Cruelty. Case#832221. Bond Amount: $17,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Hunting Rifle. Notes: Just because an animal's rare, doesn't mean you should sneak into the zoo and eat it before it goes extinct. *'Rolf Toten' – Bond written 08/22/03 – Immigration. Case#663321. Bond Amount: $15,000. Type of Bond: Collateral – Car, Red Lightningbird '77 (CA Plate#GUYCONI). Notes: Go back to Germania, pal. We don't take the Euro in these parts. *'Isabel Valentine' – Bond written 10/13/03 – Battery. Case#222999. Bond Amount: $5,000. Type of Bond: Cash – paid in full. Notes: She's got a rep for beating the snot out of the locals. Currently outstanding bonds Muddy I don't want to know why he's called Muddy. Passwords * The password for Kilpatrick's email is “freedom”. * The password for bonds is "money". Category:Computers Category:Santa Monica computers